


Of Owls and Ribbons

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Ridiculous stuff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming, and Harry and Ron have been working insane hours. They haven't seen each other in weeks. And yet, they're hosting the family celebration at their house.  How will they do it, and have enough sex to satisfy?  It's magic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Owls and Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Bestmates_Xmas fic exchange.

*~*

_20 December_

_r –  
1 hr btwn mtgs. Be ready._

_h-_

 

Harry Potter walked briskly through the holiday throngs in Diagon Alley. He was a man on a mission, a man with purpose, determination. People, adults and children alike, tried to approach him, but his step was quick and brooked no interference. He moved so fast the fringe on his forehead blew back, revealing the famous silvery scar.  
  
He came to Number 90, a colourful shop with whirly gigs and bells hanging off the awning. Harry pushed open the door; raucous laughter and a teeming crowd of holiday shoppers greeted him.

"Hey, Harry!" George called out, waving at him.

All around him people turned to look and point. "It's Harry Potter," one girl near him whispered excitedly.

"Wonder if he still has that scar," another whispered.

"'Course he does. A curse scar doesn't just disappear," her friend said.

"He's a lot shorter than I thought," another said.

Harry firmly, but politely, pushed through the crowd towards the counter.

"Hey, Harry," George repeated. "He's upstairs."

Harry flashed him a brilliant smile as he entered the staff area and raced up the stairs.

George's living quarters above the store were spartan but comfortable enough. He and Angelina were planning to move out once they married.

He found Ron in the small bedroom in the rear of flat. Ron set it up for occasional kips during quiet periods on ordinary days and for when he worked far into the night, too tired to even Apparate. Trying to get to their home at Godric's Hollow was tricky enough, and Ron still had a few problems with his Apparition skills.

But right now Ron was spread-eagle on the bed, naked, pulling on his cock, stiff and red with anticipation.

"God damn, Harry, get in here," Ron panted. "I've been ready to come for almost ten minutes.

Harry pulled off his robes. "Sorry. Got caught in the hallway by Kingsley. Wouldn't shut it. Then I had to take a bunch of stuff over to Gringotts." Shirt, trousers, shoes and socks followed. "And I really needed to walk 'cause I've been sitting all morning. Now I've only got about fifteen minutes." He paused, looking at Ron, sprawled and needy and looking like Christmas dinner. "Fuck, man, you're—"

"Fucking ready. C'mon!"

Harry tossed his boxers and clambered onto the bed, pausing again to survey Ron. He put his hands on Ron's upraised knees. "Need you."

"Take me, NOW!"

He spread Ron's knees and shimmied up the long, lean body to encounter soft and waiting lips. Harry's kiss was desperate, almost brutal.

"No time for that, mate, just do it already," Ron moaned, between kisses. "I'm more than ready."

Harry felt for Ron's bum, and discovered a hard object. "What the hell is that?"

Ron grinned wolfishly. "Butt plug. Opens it up. Had it in since I got your owl."

Harry was more than impressed. "Very efficient. Very hot, too." He slowly pulled it out. Ron was more than ready—his entrance, willing and slick.

"Damn!" Harry cast, " _Lubricus_ ", his cock instantly covered in a slippery, warm gel. He positioned himself and slid in easily. "Oh, fuck, I've needed this. Needed you."

"Shut it. More fucking."

Harry started pumping away vigorously. It had been far too long, almost two full weeks, since he'd been with his mate. He missed the sex, but truly he missed being with Ron, missed his banter, his easy smile, his warm and encouraging presence. _Damn undercover work_.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Ron's toned legs on his shoulders, Ron's warm body, Ron's hard cock in his hand. Suddenly, the man beneath him growled. Harry opened his eyes in time to witness Ron's handsome face screwed up in the ecstasy of orgasm and the pearly eruption from his cock. That pushed Harry over the edge, and he too came, hard.

Breathing heavily, he allowed Ron's legs to fall from his shoulders as he slumped over. He crawled up and laid his head on Ron's chest.

"God, it is so good to feel you again," he said. "I'm sorry I haven't been—"

"Don't say it. It's fine," Ron said around a huge yawn. "I've been working triple overtime here, so I wouldn't have seen _you_ more like."

"I hate this," Harry said. "I hate that we've been apart."

"Duty calls. It's part of the job. For both of us."

Harry made a small noise in his throat. "Not bloody fair." Then he sighed deeply. "I hafta go. More duty." He reluctantly pushed up and got out of bed. He walked around the room, gathering up his clothing. "Life sucks. Duty is overrated."

Ron rolled over to watch him dress, stretching and yawning luxuriously. Harry looked over at him, momentarily transfixed at the lean, muscled abdomen and the red trail of hair that dove under the covers. "Hey," Ron said, "did I tell you everyone's coming out to the house for Christmas? Will you be there?"

"Hmm?" Harry's mind wandered away, already thinking about the next meeting and the next assignment. "Oh, yeah. Christmas. Yeah, I hope to wrap up this next undercover assignment in a few days. Should be plenty of time."

"Good." Ron rolled back over. "Think I'm gonna kip for a moment."

"RON! RON! Need you, bro." George was outside the door.

It was Ron's turn to sigh. "Fuck. Duty calls."

Harry leant over and kissed Ron thoroughly, nearly toppling back into the bed. "I gotta go. I'll owl you, 'k? Love you."

With that, Harry stepped back and Disapparated, leaving Ron sated, and disgruntled. "Fuck."

*~*

_Ron and Harry!  
Thanks for the invite to your house for the holiday. We're getting there by noon on Christmas Eve because we're taking the train to Godric's Hollow. We can't Apparate or Floo because of the baby, and with all the snow it'll be a nice ride through England._

_We'll need a room for us and Victoire, just in case she wakes up in the night. She's still not sleeping all the way through. She's got a set of lungs! Don't want to disturb the whole family._

_See you soon!  
Bill_

_*~*_

_Dear Ron—  
We're so looking forward to seeing you on Christmas Eve. Because I'm not feeling terribly well these days, we've decided to drive. Your father is very excited about the opportunity to drive a car. He's borrowing one from that garage owner in the village. Between you and me, I will rue the day Harry encouraged your dad to get driving lessons._

_Now, don't you go to too much trouble. We will need a place to sleep, and I know you have extra room at your house. And if you buy all the food, I will be more than happy to cook it for us all. Your father has insisted I not do too much, but really, I'm fine. Just a wee bit tired._

_Love,  
Mum and Dad_

_*~*_

_Hey Ron! We're planning to arrive sometime early on the 24th. Hope that's OK. Mum said you all had planned to get together on Christmas Eve. I'm bringing my fiancée, Irina, and her two boys (they're twins). They are really excited about coming to England for the first time. Should be loads of fun. You're an uncle, Ron!_

_So, we're gonna need a room for me and Irina and one for the two boys, though they can pretty much crash anywhere._

_See you!  
Charlie_

_*~*_

_21 December_

George dropped three owls on Ron's bed, and then slapped the unmoving lump under the covers. "Get up. Got more snackboxes to put together before we open."

He shuffled out of the room.

Ron snorted and rolled over. Three envelopes fell on the floor and slid under the bed.

*~*

_22 December_

Harry Apparated into the bedroom. "Ron! RON!"

Ron came running up the stairs. "Harry!" He plowed into Harry, knocking him into the wall as their lips collided. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pressed into his warm body. Harry was in absolute heaven.

"Need you," Ron murmured in between kisses. "Need you now." He pulled Harry back from the wall, his hands twisted in Harry's Auror cloak. "Missed you so much."

Harry grinned as he threw the cloak off whilst toeing off shoes. "Not that I haven't missed you too, but," Harry paused to tug his jumper and t-shirt over his head, "but I can't just leave a stakeout to come service my boyfriend. Don't think Dawlish would think this is appropriate."

Ron was mostly naked when he pushed Harry back on the bed and pulled his trousers and pants down in one swift move. He took Harry's now hard cock in his mouth and starting sucking.

"Nygah-ng!" Harry's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Christ, you're good." In short order he came explosively.

"Do me," Ron ordered, rolling onto his back. "Need you."

"I can see that." Harry was amused at Ron's assertiveness. He should have sucked Ron off first, knowing Ron was in a bad way, but well, Ron insisted. He took Ron's leaking cock in his mouth, swallowing him nearly to the root, and pulled hard, his cheeks hollowing with each pass.

Within a moment, Ron came with a shout and a huge release. Harry swallowed with each pulse, sucking on the ever-softening prick until it was entirely spent. Ron gave a soft, contented sigh.

Harry crawled up beside him and put an arm across his broad chest. Somewhere along the way, Ron had shed his jumper as well.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "Because your owl was quite persistent."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to send a special stealth owl the Auror department uses. Kingsley was helpful with that." Ron fell silent, and after a few moments, he said, "I know it makes me sound pathetic, but I've really missed you."

Harry chuckled. "Missed you, too, you prat. And while I really don't mind the break, I need to stay at the stakeout. It's my mission and I have to do this well."

"I know, 'm sorry," Ron mumbled. He rolled over and buried his face in Harry's wild tresses. "Hey, your hair is longer."

"Yeah, haven't had time for a hair cut lately."

Ron breathed in and out several times. "I'm not enjoying this. The shop is fucking crazy busy. I work twenty hours of twenty-four. George is going mental. I haven't been home for days. Weeks, even. Hell, I've hardly left the shop. Verity has been going to that fish and chips shop round the corner for lunch and dinner. Fuck, man, I never thought I'd say this, but I am sick to death of fish and chips."

Harry laughed. "Ron, I haven't been home since the fifth. I've been on stakeout 24/7 since the tenth. And except for the two times we've had sex, I haven't done anything or seen anyone except Dawlish and that arse Fancourt. Neither one of them cracks a smile or a joke or anything. They're fucking boring. This entire case is just a pile of shite."

"Stop. You win." Ron raised his head to kiss Harry; he rolled him into his arms and on top of his chest, deepening the kiss as they did so. Harry relaxed into him, enjoying the feel of Ron's playful tongue in his mouth.

"Mmm…" Harry hummed then broke the kiss. "I want to stay longer, but…"

"Yeah. Fucking duty calls."

Harry got up and started dressing. "Look, this case is going nowhere. Dawlish is beginning to see that. He's making noises about pulling out and doing more surveillance once the holidays are over." He pulled on his jumper and dropped down on his hands and knees to look for his glasses. After searching for a few seconds, he gave up, pulled his wand out of his cloak and said, " _Accio_ glasses!" His glasses, now a more flattering rimless pair, flew into his hand. "Ah, much better. I think I'm going to be home on Christmas Eve. I hope it'll be earlier rather than later, so just hang in there, okay?"

"I will," Ron grunted. "I don't know when the family is supposed to be arriving, probably late in the day. George is letting me off that day, so we'll have time to get all the food and stuff."

"Great." Harry leant in and kissed him. "I miss you. I'll have some time off so we'll be able to be together next week."

"Yeah, except I'll be here for the after-holiday sale George has planned." He huffed. "You'd think working in a joke shop would be fun."

"That's the operative word: work. Work isn't always fun."

"Tell me about it."

Harry gave him one last, longing kiss. "See you."

"Love you," Ron whispered as Harry Disapparated.

*~*

_24 December, 6:11am_

Harry Apparated into the warded anteroom of the house he shared with Ron. The cottage stood some distance away from the ruins of his parents' original home at Godric's Hollow but still on the Potter family ancestral lands. It was secluded from the rest of the village in a peaceful grove of trees. While it wasn't large, it was comfortable and had plenty of room for visitors.

He dropped a duffle bag of dirty clothing by the door to the kitchen and shuffled to the refrigerator to check on provisions. Ron wasn't kidding when he said he hadn't been home in weeks. The milk was three weeks gone; one small brick of cheese was covered in white fuzz. Two shriveled apples occupied a shelf.

"Eating is overrated," Harry muttered.

Looking around, he noted that the dishes were piled high in the sink; clearly, Ron had been around some times. He trudged out of the kitchen and into the lounge where he saw a laundry basket sitting in the middle of the floor. A pile of owls and back issues of _The Daily Prophet_ littered the side table. Harry looked through the owls, but finding mostly bills and several from people he knew about, he stacked them neatly to one side. He picked up the papers and immediately shoved them into the recycling bin under the table. "Don't see why we still get that rag."

He continued through the house and up the stairs to the bedrooms. It was colder on the second floor. He thought briefly about setting a fire, but decided to let magic do the job. He thought for a moment about how he wanted to cast the warming charm when he heard a door slam downstairs.

"Harry?"

"Up here!" he called. "I'm upstairs."

Ron's heavy footstep thumped on the stairs. "Oh, thank Merlin you're home. There's so—"

But he didn't get to finish as Harry had grabbed him and shut him up with a fierce kiss. Ron melted into him, grinning as he did. Harry manoeuvered them to the bed, where they fell into a heap of worn clothes and used towels. Shoving aside the clutter, Harry rolled on top of Ron and wriggled.

"Ooh, glad to see me, are you?"

Ron didn't answer, but rather tugged on Harry's belt and trousers. "Clothes. Off. Now."

_24 December 7:45am_

Ron snorted and shifted in his sleep. That woke Harry up. Sometimes he damned his Auror training that instructed him on how to be alert always. But then again, his Auror training also taught him how to go back to sleep instantly.

Which he did.

_8:02am_

In his dream Harry was running along a cold, rushing stream, chasing a naked man. The man looked suspiciously like Draco Malfoy. It wasn't unusual for Harry to be chasing Malfoy in his dreams; he had long come to terms with his schoolboy obsession with the man, though it was completely asexual; he chalked it up to wanting to beat the daylights out of him for so many years.

Then, Dream Malfoy made a perfect dive into the stream and went underwater. He reappeared with red hair. The stream became a pond, and Harry looked down at his dream self to find he too was naked. He looked up again and saw a come hither look on Ron's face. As he jumped in, a loud banging caught his attention. Harry's dream took a turn into a house without walls or windows. He looked around and saw he could look out onto verdant fields and trees, then…

"Oh goodness, they're still asleep."

A husky female voice drew Harry out of his dream with a snap. Women did not usually figure in Harry's dreamlife.

He sat up with a start and found an attractive woman with dark hair looking at him. He glanced at Ron and hastily covered his naked arse.

"Erm…Hello. Why are you in my house?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Charlie Weasley came through the door at that moment. "Harry, great to see you. Uh, you're not up, are you? Sorry. And I can see Ron is still dead to the world. Typical, that. Well, we'll just go downstairs. Oh, this is Irina, by the way." Irina gave him a small wave and a cheeky grin. "We'll leave you to it, yeah? See you in a bit."

Charlie closed the door.

Harry landed back in the pillows with a sigh and shook Ron. "Wake up."

Ron lifted his head. "Wha? What's going on?"

"Your family is here."

"My what?"

"Family. Charlie Weasley, remember him? With a woman."

"Charlie's here? Didn't know 'bout that."

"Well, he's here, and she's seen us and seen more of you than is polite for a first meeting."

That got his attention. "Shite. What?"

Harry got up. "Ron, have you forgotten something?"

Ron looked at him. "What?"

"When did your family say they were arriving?"

"I dunno. Haven't heard from them at all."

Harry's flaring anger dissipated. "Right, well, we have to deal with them. And Ron, there's no food in the house."

Ron leapt up from the bed. "Shite, shite, shite. I completely forgot we didn't have anything."

"Seems that way."

Ron was out of bed and pulling on clothes. "I haven't been home in weeks. Oh, fuck. The laundry. It's in the lounge, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh." Harry donned jeans, then rummaged through the drawers for a clean t-shirt and socks.

"And there're dishes in the sink?"

"Yep."

"Crap."

Ron finished dressing and thundered down the stairs, being greeted with a whoop from his older brother. Other voices floated up the stairs, younger voices. As in, children's voices.

"How many people are coming?" Harry mused.

*~*

_12:53pm_

"Wish you had told me the entire family was going to be here," Harry groused as they trudged through the snow. "Not that I'm not happy to see them, but it would've made things a little easier."

"Sorry." Ron's voice conveyed contriteness and weary. "Didn't know. Don't know where the owls went." He shifted the large satchel containing Bill and Fleur Weasley's clothing to his other hand. "I reckon we could've arranged for Mum and Dad to pick Bill and Fleur up from the train station."

"Yeah, that would've been nice." Harry paused to modify the load in his backpack. Even lightening and shrinking the groceries, enough to feed a small army for the next three days, had quite a bit of weight. They were lucky to get away with that much magic in Godric's Hollow, where a considerable number of Muggles lived.

"Hey Harry," Bill said, returning to the car and taking the bag from Ron, then levitating it with a swish of his wand. "This is a beautiful place. Dad and I are going to take the boys and go find a tree while Mum and Victoire kip. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Harry said gratefully. "That's one less thing for us to worry about."

"And thanks for the invite. I know you both have been working insane hours for weeks, so the women are going to take care of all the decorating and such. Fleur can't wait. She really enjoys that sort of thing."

"She can do as much as she wants," Ron said. "But she'll have to either Transfigure everything or go buy some stuff. We don't have anything like Christmas decorations."

"Figured that. She's going to Apparate into the village to that shop we passed to get some things."

"Remind me to thank her," Harry said, as they entered the back door to the kitchen. "I like Christmas, but we haven't really done much in the decorating department."

"Guess you guys aren't going to have wives now are you?" Bill gave them both a sly wink.

"Uh, no. Probably not in the stars," Ron said hastily while Harry blushed.

"I'm sure Fleur would be more than happy to come over and decorate for you anytime."

"We'll keep that in mind," Ron said, shooting Harry an "oh hell no" look.

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said. He slid the backpack off. Opening it, he waved his wand over it and groceries flew out instantly. He and Ron set about directing cans, jars, bottles, packaged goods, and fresh items into their proper places.

When they were finally finished sorting the groceries, laying out a sumptuous lunch for all their in-house guests, and then clearing up again, Harry pulled Ron into the office off the lounge.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I—" Ron's apologies were cut off as Harry grabbed him and kissed him.

"I'm not. It's just that I'm still horny as hell, and there're all these people around, and it'll be difficult finding a quiet moment with you," Harry said breathlessly.

Ron looked around. "I know of a place…"

*~*

_2:49pm_

"Oh, yeah, that's good," Harry moaned as his orgasm washed through him. "That's so good."

Ron rubbed frantically against him in the small cabin by the pond. "Hang on, I'm nearly there—"

Harry held onto him, his mind hazy with the pleasure of his fresh orgasm, and looked with unfocused eyes out of the window. He expected to see trees, but instead saw the brightly coloured knitted cap and wide blue eyes of one of Irina's sons.

"AhhUGH!" Harry strangled out.

"What?" Ron said.

"Spy!" Harry wiggled out from Ron's form, and dove for his cloak and wand. "Thought you were gonna do the Aversion charm."

"You're the Auror. Don't you do that stuff automatically?" Ron hurriedly adjusted himself.

"Forgot. When I'm on duty I'm usually not thinking about your prick and how beautiful and hard it gets in my hand." Harry grinned he watched the boy scuff through the snow away from the cabin. "Wonder if I should do a Memory charm on him?"

"Better do it now before he gets back to the house to rat on us."

*~*

_7:39pm_

"Not here. Are you mad?" Harry hissed as Ron pulled him into the anteroom. "We can just go up to our bedroom."

"Can't. Mum and Dad are staying up there." Ron pulled down the zip of Harry's jeans.

"Oh, right. Did you do—"

"Locking charm."

As Ron's hand found Harry's willing and needy prick, someone banged on the door. "Uncle Ron, you there?" Irina's sons were getting to be something of a nuisance.

"Shhh! Maybe he'll go away," Ron whispered.

The doorknob jiggled again. "Mum, how do I unlock the door?"

Ron sighed, his head dropped to Harry's shoulder. "Bugger."

*~*

_9:59pm_

"Look, Grigori, I've beaten you four times at chess. It's time to call it a night." Ron was amused, but a tad desperate. "And just where is your mum?"

"Upstairs with Charlie. Just one more? Please?"

"Hey, Grigori, if you don't get some sleep, how is Father Christmas gonna visit us, eh? You too, Max." Harry was also desperate to get out of another round of Exploding Snap with Grigori's twin. He looked at Ron, and said, "I told them we'd get them into bed."

"Yeah, all right," Max said. "Where're we sleeping again?"

"You two are in there because you can't be out here in the lounge with the tree. Father Christmas and all." Ron pointed to the small office. "Remember, don't turn on Harry's computer because he'll get all cross."

"Well, that, and you need to sleep, guys," Harry said. "Have you brushed your teeth yet?"  
  
A small chorus of "No" made Ron direct the eight-year-olds to the bathroom off the kitchen. "In there. Brush. Spit. Rinse. Pee. Flush. Don't want you two peeing in my sleeping bags."

"C'mon, Uncle Ron, we haven't done that in years," Max or Grigori protested. The two looked and sounded so much alike Ron lost track of them quickly.

"Whatever. Just do it," Ron ordered, then muttered under his breath, "you little tossers."

Ron joined Harry in office, where they cleared off books and magazines from a space they'd designated as a sleeping spot for the boys. "We really need to clean out this place," Harry muttered.

"Just when are we gonna have time to do that?" Ron was getting cranky.

"Look, I have the next several days off. I'll take care of it. I don't mind."

"I should be here to help. You're not a house-elf, Harry."

"Well, how about I get Kreacher to help out?"

Ron stood and looked at Harry. "You mean we could've hired Kreacher?"

"Well, yeah. You know how he loves to do stuff for us. Except I didn't think of it because—"

"You didn't know we were gonna have the entire Weasley contingent, yeah, it's my fault."

Harry was exasperated. "Ron, I'm not blaming you. It's all right. Besides, Kreacher's been helping out at Andromeda's these days. I'll send her an owl in the morning and ask her to bring him along when she and Teddy come for Christmas dinner." He touched Ron's arm.

"Oh, all right, then." Ron was somewhat mollified at that. He took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"Are you going to kiss and stuff?"

Ron and Harry whirled around to find Grigori and Max standing in the doorway. "'Cause if you are, I don't wanna watch. Kissing is yucky."

Ron decided to test him, whichever one had spoken. "You mean it's yucky for two blokes to kiss each other?"

"No. Peter and Vlad do it all the time."

"So do mum and Charlie."

"Kissing is just gross."

Ron sniggered. "Yeah, just you wait. When you get to be about sixteen, owl me and tell that again."

"That's what Charlie tells us."

"He's also told us about f—"

"Iiiii don't think I wanna hear any more of what my brother tells you, yeah?" Ron said, his face going red. "Get in here and snuggle down."

The two boys got into the sleeping bags, buoyed by strong cushioning charms that rocked very gently as they arranged their pillows. "Hey, this is cool, Uncle Ron. Did you do this?"

"Yup. Kinda like being in a boat on the water. You want me to keep it going?"

"Oh, yeah!" The boys squealed with delight.

"Okay, but you have to lie really still and not talk, right." Ron waved his wand and recited a short incantation. "There. It'll go long enough for you to sleep. And then Father Christmas will come and leave gifts for you two."

"We don't call him Father Christmas where we live; he's called Mos Cracuin," Max or Grigori said.

"Well, whatever. We've put in an order with Father Christmas. But if you don't get to sleep, he'll pass us by. And Harry won't like that, will you, Harry?"

Harry had been tidying up his desk when he heard his name. "What? Oh, yeah. Yeah. I like Father Christmas. And I want my presents, so go to sleep."

"You don't still believe in Mos Cracuin, do you?" one of the boys challenged.

"Of course he does," Ron said. "Keep up that talk and none of us will get anything."

The two boys decided not to press their luck on the issue of presents, so both mumbled good night to Ron and Harry as the door closed.

"Remind me to never have kids," Ron said quietly. "What a handful."

"Well, no problem here." Harry laughed. "But if you got pregnant, you'd have a lot of explaining to do to Max and Grigori."

"Yeah, real funny."

They set about creating a nice bed out of warm blankets and soft pillows on the Transfigured sofa. Ron cast a Cushioning charm like he did for the twins.

"Um, no boat rocking, please," Harry said.

"What, afraid you might get sea-sick?" Ron asked teasingly.

"Nah, just don't like boats all that much."

"Yeah. Know what you mean."

The two lay on their backs, looking at the beautifully decorated tree. The fairies Fleur had enticed to light it now gave off a very gentle glow.

"I like the fairy light on you," Ron said suddenly.

Harry laughed a short bark. "Fairy light on a fairy, eh?"

Ron leant in, blocking Harry's view of the tree. "No, good light on my handsome bloke."

With that Ron kissed Harry, hard. It was a kiss that reached deep into Harry's soul, a kiss that bespoke long years of familiarity and passion and heart-felt love. Each and every time Ron kissed him, it chipped away at the huge block of self-doubt and feeling of unworthiness that resided within him, the one built up by relatives who cared nothing for him in those crucial years. Each and every touch whittled it away just that much more; every declaration of love and affection crushed a piece of it into smithereens. And with it came warmth and life.

"Make love to me, Ron," Harry breathed. Just saying his name, "Ron, Ron, Ron," renewed Harry's belief in himself and in the life he lived. "Please, Ron."

Ron made no noise as he discarded their clothes. He ran his large hands up Harry's body, no longer skinny, but merely slender and toned from hard work and exercise. He tweaked one nipple, then the other, working them until they were stiff nubs and Harry was writhing. Then, Ron kissed him again, tongue fully engaged with his, rolling it over and over--soft, strong, sure.

Remembering at last to protect themselves, Ron wordlessly cast an Aversion charm in front of the office door and set up a Silencing charm around the room. The low, comforting hum of the fairies disappeared, leaving only the sound of their passion to roar in their ears.

Then before dropping his wand, Ron pointed it at his hand and cast, _Lubricus!_ and his hand filled with warmth. He carefully spread Harry's legs and gently ran a long finger along his cleft to find the entrance. Once there he worked it over and over, lubricating it well until his finger slid in effortlessly.

Harry sighed and squirmed in need. "God, Ron. Need you so much," he whispered.

Ron shook his head. "Not yet. Too tight. Don't want to hurt you."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ron quickly cut it off with another hot kiss. Harry made small noises in his throat, his need growing as Ron slipped a second finger inside Harry's body, and thrust them back and forth, back and forth, teasing the nerves and making the entrance supple.

Harry gasped and broke the kiss. "Ron…"

Ron recaptured his lips and rubbed the rest of the lubricant on his cock. Positioning it, he drew back his head to find Harry's passion-bright green eyes. And then he pushed in.

Harry tried to keep his eyes open, but he was overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled and loved, pierced and possessed by the one man in the world who made him feel whole and wanted. Ron's eyes filled with wonder, then gave way to glittering, wild ardor.

"God, Harry…"

Ron started slowly, as Harry adjusted his body and legs around his body. Then Ron started pumping longer, faster strokes, angling downwards to hit his prostate. Harry's vision filled with white hot flashes each and every time Ron's cock stroked over the small nub. It was like flying faster than anything on earth, on a broomstick, with the wind rushing through his body; it was glorious, wonderful, maddening, brilliant.

He felt the welcome tingle of his impending orgasm, and reached for his prick. Ron slapped his hand away, gently, and took it in his own broad palm. Harry arched his back, for he could do no other to express the overwhelming crash of energy that came as his senses shattered.

As Harry returned to reality, he felt Ron stutter thrust several times, signifying he too had come. The heat between them grew uncomfortable, so Harry pulled the duvet covering them down a little with his toes. The cool air felt sweet and refreshing. Finally, Ron heaved a final sigh and slumped to one side. Harry patted his back, and murmured, "Out."

Ron slid off to the left gracefully, lying sprawled on the large bed, one leg completely uncovered. "Wow. Nice one."

With those few words, Ron covered every thought and emotion Harry could ever express. "Yeah."

For many minutes or hours—they couldn't tell which—they lay in the comfort of each other's presence. Finally, Harry rolled over to find Ron's warmth. He reached down to cover them both with the duvet. Ron had fallen asleep, his snoring indicative of a deep, satisfying slumber. Harry smiled as he found his wand; he ended the Aversion spell and recast a Silencing spell over his lover. In the blessed silence, he too fell fast asleep.

*~*  
_Christmas morning—very early_

"Shhh! They're still asleep."

A giggle. "They're awfully cute together."

Harry woke up, but kept very still, assessing whom it was hanging over the bed.

"Hermione, I've heard many words to describe my brother and his boyfriend, and that is not one of them."

"Oh, George, come on. They look so peaceful. And sweet. Then, Ron will wake up and insult us all and then he'll be back to normal."

"That's more like it."

"Shhh…Ginny, have you a camera?"

"Of course. Draco is the official photographer of the family."

"Oh-ho! What's this now?" Draco Malfoy picked up an envelop at the foot of the bed. "A prize for the poofs?"

A chorus of "Draco, shut the hell up" followed.

Harry finally decided to open his eyes, and when he did, he found five—no, seven faces staring at him. Blinking, he hurriedly checked to see if Ron was covered up. He was. "Erm…"

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Hermione said, beaming.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione. It's good to see you." He accepted her kiss as she came to sit beside him.

"Yeah, Happy Christmas, Potter, er…Harry. Ouch," Draco said, rubbing his thigh where Ginny had punched him.

"Same to you, Draco. Erm, it's really wonderful to see all of you, but would you mind going to the kitchen so Ron and me could, you know…"

"Get dressed? Become more presentable? Not burn our eyeballs out with the sight of your naked arses?" Draco added helpfully.

"Oh come now, all of you, out!" Molly Weasley to the rescue.

"Yes, come along now," Arthur interjected cheerfully. "Who wants to help make breakfast?"

The adults all left the room, chattering away, leaving Harry and Ron to sort themselves out.

"Hey, what's this?" Ron was looking under the covers, then looked and pointed at Harry, who was standing up. "You have one too!"

"Wha—the hell?"

Around each of their cocks was a bright red ribbon. Harry did a little startled jump-back. "Holy fuck, who did _this_? And what is this?"

Ron handed Harry a small envelope. Harry waved his wand over it, but no writing appeared nor did any evidence of dark magic emerge. He tore it open gingerly, and read the card.

"It just says 'Happy Times, With Love from Father Christmas'," Harry said.

"Aww, I'll bet Bill or Charlie did this," Ron said, pulling on his clothes. "Those prats. They came down here and touched my willy. Touched yours! Man, I'm gonna…"

*~*

And in the office, not more than a several feet away, two eight-year-old boys giggled.


End file.
